


The Dread Imperium: A place of many drabbles

by divoha



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Other, everyones a sith or empire personel, except Ari, he's just a civilian, might have real plot moments, mostly just short scenerios, plot occasionally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divoha/pseuds/divoha
Summary: Welcome cadet to the Dread Imperium: A place of many dribbles. Yes, we are serious. These moments either happen and were recorded for fun or you found a dimension portal. If ya did, well that's HR's problem, not that the Imperium has something like that. Just ignore the sithlord with the rolling pin standing behind me. Her name is embeth but she is empress to you.





	1. Dem And Dama: lovebirds.

**Author's Note:**

> EVERYONE! IT'S SHOW TIME!  
> -div

Most of the military staff aboard the *name to be given* no longer questioned the fighting between the empress' twin champions. However the new recruits sometimes got a special peek of the fights. Such was the case today. Many of the recruits had gathered in the training hall of the rishi patrol ship for drills, only to get a spectacular show. Apparently, the empress' newer champion, Dama, had somehow become pinned to the ceiling. Dem was never one to miss an opportunity and attempted to take Dama's head right then and there. He wasn't expecting the kick to the ribs nor the saber hilt to the shoulder. Dem crashed to the ground as Dama dropped from ceiling. He landed close to Dem's head, his heel nearly planting itself into Dem's eye. Dem did not take Kindly to this and wrapped his arms around Dama's legs before swinging a kick into Dama's ribs. Dama twisted his body to minimize the damage but still doubled over in pain. Dem used the kick as a way to slide from under Dama and drag him down to the floor. He immediately got to his feet and pinned Dama in place. At this point more than half the recruits had vacated the room, those that remained were recording to be posted on the holonet later. The swish of doors and a slight electrical storm cut the recordings off. 


	2. Hoth, it's like hell but with pirates

Stoirm hated the cold to say the least. The absence of heat made her nervous, with it's long talons of death and it's ability to turn nature into a beast of deadly portion. She really wanted to avoid Hoth for as long as possible, but she had a job to do. For once, it wasn't a school assignment. No, this job was much simpler. She was to raid her adoptive mother's tomb. Why the woman had chosen Hoth as her final resting place was odd considering her lineage but dwelling on it would get her killed here. White maw pirates still ran rampant despite efforts from both the republic and imperial systems. Hoth was to put it lightly a freezing cold shit feast with a side dish of pirates. Stoirm huffed and shouldered her pack just a little higher on her back as she trudged through the snow and ice of the star ship graveyard. Her mother, Div the vicious, was buried inside a liberator class star fighter somewhere among the ruins of star destroyers. The only clue was a map she had left behind, carved into a cave wall. Her mother had liked the hunt, but in Stoirm's opinion the hunt was pointless in your bounty wasn't worth shit. Stoirm was making a simple trade. The package she was carrying was the ashes of her younger sister and the head of the former white maw captain. These were to begin as in trade for Div's lightsaber and old armor. 


End file.
